Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 5
This page contains the whole chapter 5 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter shows the last adventure of the game, the one in which the heroes of the game will be sent to the home of Gods: Olympus. They will have to stop the God of War, Ares, who will want to control the world by a war which can destroy humanity. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter 4. Besides, the player will travel through the Olympus, a giant paradise in which Gods live and from where they control the world. Chapter 5: Olympic Inferno Welcome to my Personal Inferno Apollo has discovered who is behind all these deity wars and the reason why that has happened. Ares, a son of Zeus has started to play with everyone just to get the control of the world. You will need to go Apollo's Palace to go to the Olympus. the room of the Olympic Gate, Photos will wait for you to go to the Olympic Gardens. You will have to run through a large tunnel which will bring you to the Olympus. There, three Bellum Bracelets will stop you to fight (Lv* 2). When you arrive to the Gold Fountain, Elise will stop you to fight too (Lv* 3). But at the end of the fight, Ares will appear to ask you why you are there, humans cannot get into the Olympus without permission. But Apollo will arrive and explain that you are Ikarus and you have his permission. *'Obtained Items: 'Perfect Beverage, Refrigerant, Helios Bow, Helios Orbitars ''(in the Apollinean Gate); ''Talisman, Draco Shield ''(in the Fountain Route); ''Lotus Fragrance ''(in the Gold Fountain). Apollo will send you a message in which he tells you that you cannot be there without the permission of a God. You need to go to a little Olympic City at the West of the Fountain. At the entrance of the city, you will find an angel who will bring you to the place where you can be until Apollo tells you about your new mission. But at a certain moment, Rhadamanthys, Aeacus and Minos will run through the city. Hiruki will call you to help her. You will chase them to a Temple in the middle of the road. There you will fight them (Rhadamanthys and Aeacus are Lv* 5 and Minos Lv* 6). Their mission is finding Pandora who is looking for something that can be dangerous. But right after saying that, a woman who you had seen before will appear... She is Eris, the Goddess of Hatred. *'Unlockable Characters:' Rhadamanthys *, Minos *, Aeacus * *'Obtained Items: 5000 HP Potion, Super Drink, Psychic Cure, Light Ring, Dark Ring (in Palastia City); ''Olympic Hammer, Empress Sword ''(in Palastia Route). Fatality Awakening You will join the Judges to find Pandora, but before arriving to the temple where she is, you will find a little village of angels in which Icaron (Lv* 7) will stop you. After him, Chainia will find you and will help the Death Bracelet (Lv* 6). According to them, Thanatos sent them to let Pandora do what she has to do. The judges explain you that it was not a mission that Hades gave to her. At the time you almost arrive to the temple, you will find Onirei (Lv* 8), Phantasos (Lv* 8) and Nimis (Lv* 9) who are keeping the door of the temple. When you fight them, you will be able to get into the temple. Pandora is there... *'Obtained Items: Divine Drop, 5000 HP Potion, Perfect Beverage, Divine Strings ''(in Palastia Route); ''Mega Drink, Anti-Paralizer, Eros Bow, Sagittarius Bow ''(in Auroris Village); ''1000 HP Potion, Psychic Cure, Plasma Hammer ''(in the Road of Auroris). Pandora explains that she has understood the mission that the fate left for her. She is going to become the Goddess of Calamity and you cannot stop her. When she open the box of the middle of the temple, she will change all her clothing and her power will grow. You have to fight her to avoid her producing a disaster . When you beat her, a ton of Bellum Bracelets will appear to stop you (Lv* 5 - Lv* 7). Suddenly, John will appear to fight you again, he got the order to kill you for leaving the city without permission (Lv* 10). Another person will appear: he is Scipion, the V Bellum Bracelet, he will try to kill you, but Rick will stop him. With Rick, fight Scipion (Lv* 11). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Calamity Goddess, Pandora; Rick * *'Obtained Items: ''10000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Virus Bow, Deceit Orbitars (in the Temple of Deceit). When Gods are about to talk '''(This part of the game is played as Thanatos or Hypnos) You are in the Hades Palace, getting ready to travel to the Olympus. But suddenly, Icaron appears to ask you what you are going to do. When you tell him that he needn't know it, he will doubt of you and will attack (Lv.. 100). After beating him, you will explain him that it is for Hades' sake. He will go with you to the Olympus. After arriving, Chainia will appear to receive her mission. Icaron will join her. Now you have to go to the Temple of Eris, you have to visit your sister... At the entrance of the temple, two Discordies will welcome you, they are Hate and Break, who will protect her Goddess (Lv* 4 both). When you beat them, Eris will leave the temple and will talk to you, she also wants Pandora to get her deity fate; your brother will start to doubt about the purpose of the Goddess. After seeing that he doubts about her, Eris will attack him, you have to defend your brother . *'Unlockable Characters: 'Thanatos or Hypnos (it depends on which one the player chose to play). *'Obtained Items: 'Divine Drop, Antiparalizer, Psychic Cure, Dragon Palm, Phoenix Bow ''(into Eris' Temple) '(The player will start to use again the characters that they obtained in the Story Mode)' You are in the temple of Calamity, after having fought Pandora. The Judges will bring her to the Hades again, but suddenly, Ares will appear again. This time, he wants to kill you for running through the Olympus without permission, but Apollo will arrive again to tell him that you got his permission. Nevertheless, Ares sent three Bellum Bracelets to fight you: Sensou, X Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 13); Spades, XI Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 13) and Shai, IX Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 14). After beating them, Ares will go and Apollo will tell you to go to a forest at the west of the temple. There, you need to find a little sanctuary where you will find Gios, who will explain you that Ares got a extremely dangerous weapon with which he can control the universe his way. But three Discordies have found you, they are Storm and Rain (Lv* 16 each one). *'Obtained Items: 5000 HP Potion, Talisman, Azure Spear, Storm Grimoire, Janus Staff (into the Olympic Forest). Broken Eden After this chaos into the Olympus, you will be sent to the Palace of Apollo, into the Second Ring. You will get there all the information about what to do. At the entrance of the temple, you will find the VI Bellum Bracelet, Garuton, who will try to kill you (Lv* 20). Right after beating him, a ton of Bellum Bracelets will want to fight you, your mission is to survive until Apollo leaves the palace and helps you (all the Bellum Bracelets are from Lv* 10 to Lv* 18). Right after Apollo having beaten them, Eris will appear there and will declare the state of war. Two new Discordies will come to fight you: Frighten (Lv* 21) and Scare (Lv* 23). But another one, Kill, will attack you behind your back. *'Obtained Items: 1000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Antidote, Legendary Spear, Alchemist Grimoire ''(through the road to the Olympic Palace of Apollo). You will wake up into the palace of Aphrodite, Apollo sent you there to be cured by the Goddess of Love. She will tell you that Eris and Ares are working together and they are getting some allies that can destroy the Olympus. You will go with Cupid to help in the war, but suddenly, a Hyperian will come to attack you (Lv* 24). Cupid will fight for you. Aphrodite will ask you to go to the palace of Eris, but right before you will have to enter the giant wall of Hatred, which will be defended by the Discordy Hurt (Lv* 27). Right after beating her, a Bellum Bracelet will arrive to defend her, he is Sikarus the Eighth (Lv* 28). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Cupid * *'Obtained Items: ''5000 HP Potion (x3), ''Total Drink, Antidote, Anti Paralizer, Amour Grimoire ''(in the Palace of Aphrodite); ''Perfect Beverage, Hot Chocolate, Divine Drop, Saturn Guillotine, Neptune Laser ''(through the Road to the palace of Eris); ''1000 HP Potion, Infinity Elixir, Divine Drop, Mars Great Sword, Venus Bow ''(at the entrance of the palace of Eris). The head of a Goddess Now you can open the door of the wall and go into the palace of Eris. The garden of the palace is full of black roses that will weaken you, but you will also have to fight Smell (Lv* 30) while the roses poison you. When you beat her, you will be able to enter the palace, where the effect of the roses will disappear. But at the entrance, you will be stopped by Kill, the Discordy that tried to kill you, this time you will be able to avenge (Lv* 32). In the main room of the palace, two discordies will defend Eris; they are Sadden (Lv* 34) and Annoy (Lv* 35), the main servants of Eris. After beating them, you will be able to confront the Goddess. *'Obtained Items: 5000 HP Potion, Poison Rose, Antidote (x2), ''Brave Robe, Hatred Daga, Sacred Spear ''(into the Palace of Eris). The Goddess stands up from her throne to challenge you. The Goddess will fight you . After beating her, Ares will come with the four main Bellum Bracelets. Ares will explain you that you cannot stop the War, the End's event is going to start in the Temple of Twilight. They will go out of the palace and you must run to find them. You need to find the Temple of Zeus. At the entrance of the temple, Elise (Lv* 37), John (Lv* 36) and Coco (Lv* 36) will stop you too to kill you, but at the end of the fight, Elise will explain you that they betrayed the Golden Bracelets to avoid Ares to kill you, that way, you could have enough time to get ready. *'Obtained Items: 500 HP Potion, Super Drink, Divine Drop, Thunder God Orbitars, Thunderiam Grimoire ''(through the road to the palace of Zeus). Last Strategy When you come inside the temple of Zeus, the God will be talking with his son Ares. When they see you, Ares will disappear and Zeus will talk to you, he accuses you for revolving the Olympus, he will send three angels to fight you: Sarpedon, Abel and Egion (all of them are in Lv* 40). When Zeus sees that the three angels have been beaten, he will send Kairus, the Twelfth Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 41). The last defense of the God has fallen; now he will personally fight you . When you beat him, he will regain consciousness and will apologize. Zeus will tell you that Ares is in the Palace of Twilight. *'Obtained Items: ''Divine Drop (x3), Perfect Beverage,'' Scarlet Bow, Total Grimoire ''(in the Temple of Zeus). The entrance to the Palace of Twilight is found through the Temple of Ares. At the entrance of the temple, you will find a giant pit. That pit is actually the entrance of the palace of Twilight, but two Bellum Bracelets will stop you. They are Sucharia, the Half Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 43) and Battaria, the Quarter Bellum Bracelet (Lv* 44). Now you can travel to the Palace of Twilight... There, you will find the Third Bellum Bracelet, Astroid (Lv* 45). Beating him will mean that only a few people will be between you and Ares... *'Obtained Items: 10000 HP Potion, 5000 HP Potion, Starlight Sword ''(through the road to the Temple of Ares); ''Total Drink, Imperial Beverage, War Orbitars, War Palm, Iris Laser ''(in the garden of the Temple of Ares). The End of the War You are in the center of all the war. While you arrive to the Palace of Twilight, Ares has thrown the War Dagger on the floor. If all the palace is covered by the energy of dagger. In the base floor, Burst (Lv* 44) and Destroy (Lv* 45) will defend the stairs to the next floor. But being beaten does not mean that the stairs are free: Eris will appear again with the intention of destroying any enemy . In the second floor, the III and IV Bellum Bracelet, Hirda (Lv* 46) and Salmeron (Lv* 47). *'Obtained Items: ''Twilight Virus'' The last floor is where Ares is found, but he will be defended by the strongest Bellum Bracelets: Was the Second (Lv* 49) and Krieg the First (Lv* 50). They are the stongest ones and they have really powerful abilities. After beating them, you will be able to find Ares, the God of the War in the room of the dagger. The god will tell you that this is the place from where his father decides the fate of the Earth. The decision of Ares will purge the Earth; anyways, you have to save the humanity by beating him . When you beat him, Aingeru will remove the dagger from the floor, but the power of the dagger will awaken the dark side of him again, he needs to be controlled. Fight him (Lv* 55)! When he is beaten, you will be able to come back home: the Earth is safe again. Trivia/ Important Stuff *In the Olympus, the player's bracelet will obtain a Celestial Level (Lv* ---). All the characters will begin from a Lv* 1 there. Chapter Gallery AresBoB.png|Ares ErisBoB.png|Eris Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Chapters Category:Story Modes Category:Storylines Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games